Family Matters
by Azure Dragon of the North
Summary: Another story on Frank's family. I just can't get enough of this idea
1. Default Chapter

Family Matters  
  
Pt 1  
  
Julian Luna was expecting Frank; he was always around these days. But he wasn't expecting the trouble that came with him. Sure Frank was always threatening to topple the structure, pull that weak link. But Luna never thought he would do it. Not in a million years. But as Frank strolled down the steps in his worn leather coat, faded jeans and wrinkled shirt. Luna could see that tonight was going to be different. As Frank walked up to the vampire he looked bewildered and a little stunned. His short dark hair had fallen into his eyes and stayed there, a stubble had started along his jaw. Something was definitely going on.   
  
"Frank, " Luna greeted, " How are things?"   
  
Kohanek watched the vampire with his cynical gaze, " The usual."   
  
Luna looked at him, there was a dark shadow under his eyes, " What is it Frank?"   
  
"Eddie's guys just killed a cop," Frank slid his eyes over the faces on the bar, memorizing them. "He was a father of three. But when did family mean anything to you people?"   
  
Luna flinched and his grip tightened around his glass. He thought of Sasha and how she had laughed when he said she was going to stay with him. " More then you might think. What are you going to do?"   
  
Kohanek leaned his right elbow on the bar, his coat gaped open and his gun flashed. " Same as always, try and pin the bastard."   
  
Luna smiled sadly, " I thought as much. What else brings you here?"   
  
"What makes you ask that?" Frank looked out over the room. His gaze fell on Lillie as she chatted with some politician. He frowned and looked back at Luna. The vampire was watching him with a smile. " What?"   
  
"You came in here with more on your mind then just pinning Eddie. I get the feeling it has something to do with your past." Luna said.  
  
He saw Frank tense and knew he was right. Part of him wanted to pry further, he was curious about this man. But he knew better. Frank was a loose gun and could go off any time, he didn't need that.  
  
"Tell me you didn't read my mind." Frank snapped and stood up, getting defensive." Never mind, you would probably just lie anyway."   
  
Luna smiled and laughed lightly, " So sure of me are you?"   
  
Kohanek shook his head, " Just cautious. Look, I came to ask if you would mind taking this case."   
  
Luna looked at him surprised. " Why? I thought you lived to hunt Eddie and others of my kind."   
  
"I do. But something's come up and I have to deal with it. But Eddie has to be dealt with too, so I was wondering if you could do it." Frank put his hands his pockets and gazed at Luna, " I would consider it a favor."   
  
Luna scowled for a moment, something was up and he didn't like it. Frank being involved meant that there were going to be fingers pointed, usually in his direction. But Frank never asked for help, at least not from him, not directly.  
  
" I'll consider it."   
  
Frank nodded, " Thanks, you can reach me at the station." He turned to go and paused, turning back to Julian. " You wouldn't know a really good Chinese place around here would you?"   
  
Luna laughed and stared at the man, " What on earth for?"   
  
Frank shrugged, " I was planning on Chinese for dinner."   
  
"I can't think of one right this second. But ask Lillie she might know this is her area." Julian suggested.   
  
"Ask me what?" Lillie crooned as she appeared beside Luna and slipped her arm around his waist. She looked at both men her smile wilting a little at their silence.   
  
"Frank wants Chinese food," Luna said with a small smile, " That's not all he wants."   
  
Kohanek blinked and realized he was staring at Lillie, she had that effect on him. Weather she meant it or not didn't matter, she was just that way. He looked to the stairs and felt his heartbeat slow down.   
  
"There's one just down the block, I don't think they do take-out, but the food is exceptional." Lillie responded, not at all surprised at Frank's actions. She was used to it.  
  
"Thanks," Frank moved to leave and stopped when he saw them come down the stairs and cursed. " What are they doing here?" He growled more to himself then to his companions.   
  
He watched Madison glance around the dim room and smile at the cute bartender, he hardly noticed. She smiled broadly at his reaction and continued to look around, her attention focused more on the males then the decor. She was still wearing the short skirt and heeled boots that she had been earlier; her shirt was different, lower cut and a bright pink. It was toned down by the leather coat she wore. Her eyes fell on him and the smile vanished, she looked annoyed as she walked up and glared at Frank.   
  
"We have to talk, right now." She hissed and glanced at Luna and Lillie.   
  
"Where's Ashanti?" Frank asked harshly, Madison glared at him even more. Her hand waved behind her, but she didn't say anything.   
  
Frank looked to the staircase and saw the girl coming down. She had a death grip on the banister and looked nervous. Her short brown hair was tucked behind her ears and she looked around. Her eyes moved like she expected monsters to jump out and attack her. Ashanti paused on the last step, looking at it closely. Frank noticed she didn't have her glasses on and moved to help. Madison stopped him with a shake of her head, he stepped back and watched. The girl took the last step and released the banister, she charted her course through the bodies, as if it where a deadly sea and she was a ship. Her body moved as she limped through, skirting contact with everyone around her. Her body threw its self forward in a jerky motion, her left foot turned in and she took another step, her right leg dragged slightly as she moved forward. Ashanti made it look natural and fluid. Her eyes were focused on him and she had a smile on her face.   
  
Ashanti stopped just behind her sister and leaned against the bar, "Hey uncle. Sorry about coming but Maddy insisted."   
  
Frank nodded, "Understandable, did you move your things okay?"   
  
Madison cut her sister off before she could answer." We aren't staying." She said it bluntly and forcefully, as if challenging him to question her.   
  
Frank looked between the two girls; Ash looked dismayed, Madison looked angry. " Oh, and what brought on this decision?"   
  
Madison shifted her weight and snorted, " Take a guess." She walked off toward the washrooms before Frank could say anything.   
  
Ash sighed and shook her head, " I am sorry. Maddy is pretty intense about getting out of here."   
  
"Why?" Frank asked, his voice sounded sad rather then annoyed. " Where would you guys go?"   
  
"New York, Maddy got a job offer down there."   
  
He frowned, anger showing through, " What about you?"   
  
Ash looked up and smiled, it was sad and half hearted, " I can take care of myself. Cripple or not, I can do things for myself." There was an edge to her words, anger.   
  
"I didn't mean to say you couldn't, but Maddy never seems to care about you. Besides New York is a hell of a lot different then home." Frank sighed and leaned against the bar, " Will you at least stay for a few days, so we can sort the details out?"   
  
Ash laughed, " I can, but Maddy won't. She's leaving on the midnight bus; her bags are in the car outside. She wanted to tell you off before leaving."   
  
Frank laughed harshly, " I figured that."   
  
Standing up from the bar Ash let out a heavy sigh, " We interrupted your meeting, I'll be outside." Limping off and dodging people she slowly made her way up the winding stair case, not rushing for anyone.   
  
Frank dropped his head and shook it, more out of frustration then anything. " That is the thing that came up." He turned back to Luna, the vampire was watching Ashanti exit. A pained look in his old sad eyes.   
  
"What happened to her?" He finally asked; voice soft with empathy.   
  
"Fell out of a trees, doctors don't know how she made it." Frank smiled, " Ash has always been a surprise." He laughed, " Don't arm wrestle with her, she is stronger then she looks."   
  
Lillie watched him and saw the warmth of emotion in his face, she meant a lot to him. It was nice to know he could still feel those things. "What is their story?"   
  
He looked at her, " I am not sure myself. Maddy won't say two words to me and Ash never gets to talk." His eyes grew cold as he gazed over her shoulder, " Don't suppose you'd help me convince her to stay here?"   
  
Lillie smiled, " Not a chance Frank." She shook her head and left just as Madison arrived, she watched the woman with a scornful look.  
  
"Who's the China Doll?" She asked with a sarcastic edge, her cool eyes moving to Luna and warming slightly, " And who are you?"   
  
Luna shot a look at Frank and he quickly departed, vanishing in the shadowy tables and crowd. Madison smiled and sighed, she looked happy and Frank stared at her until she stopped. Her face grew cold and harsh, a look he often wore around here.   
  
"What, he's cute and she's pretty." Madison insisted.   
  
"You can't take Ash with you." Frank snapped, his cop persona taking over. " She doesn't have anything in New York and you aren't going to look after her."   
  
She narrowed her eyes at him, " Take that back! I take care of her, I am the one who gets the groceries, I am the one who does all the dishes and all the laundry, I am the one who does everything and she just sits there. I look after her!"  
  
Frank scoffed at her, " Yeah sure, you're really great." He motioned to the staircase, " She could have used help coming down. Oh and since when does she use illegal drugs?"   
  
Madison was silent for a moment, she seemed surprised, after a moment longer she shook her head and waved to the stairs, " Ash doesn't want help, she hates it. And I didn't know she was using drugs, but it's probably the stuff to numb pain."   
  
There was a moment of tense silence between them, Frank sighed and turned his back to her, Madison followed as he went up the stairs, " You are not taking her to New York."   
  
"Fine, I didn't want to. But what is she going to do? Stay here with you and spend her days alone in your apartment?" Madison shot back, the cold night air made her breath fog. " She doesn't want to stay with you, but she won't say it."   
  
Frank paused and glanced at his niece, "When did she say that?"   
  
Madison smiled cruelly, " In the car."   
  
Looking over to his red Cadillac he saw her leaning against it. Ash was watching the street intently, her eyes following the various groups of vampires that milled around. Frank looked around and saw mostly wanders and bikers. He caught a glimpse of Luna's bodyguard Cash, but didn't pursue it. His gaze fell back on Ash, she was oblivious to them.   
  
"Leave then, I'll deal with her." Frank said and looked at Madison. " What drugs is she taking?"   
  
Madison looked at him, " You said you knew!"   
  
He smiled darkly, " I know the signs, I am cop you know. But tell me anyway, just so I can say I know about it. One less secret for her to keep."   
  
"One in a million. " Madison rolled her eyes and sighed, " I think it was morphine." Pausing she thought for a moment then shook her head, " That's it. I only remember her using morphine, that ain't illegal is it?"  
  
"Depends on how she's getting it." Frank said as they crossed the street, " I'll look into it."   
  
Ash noticed them and smiled, she was relaxed and at ease. But Frank saw the tension around her eyes and the lines around her mouth. She stood up and the lines deepened, it hurt. Madison opened the door and reached in to grab her bag. Ash looked at him, a question in her eyes. Frank shook his head, she smiled softly and leaned against the car again.   
  
Madison slammed the door shut and hefted her bag over one shoulder, her eyes were locked on her sister and they shared a silent moment, suddenly Madison dropped her bag and threw her arms around Ash's shoulder. The other girl winced but held her sister.   
  
"Take care of you." Madison said firmly, she stepped back and ran her fingers through Ash's hair, she tried to hide the tears, " Don't think you can't call me okay? If you need anything or just have to talk, just call."   
  
Ash smiled and let her sister go, making her step back. " I will, promise."   
  
Madison smiled and turned to Frank, " Look, don't think it's personal or anything, I just gotta do this."   
  
Frank nodded, " You're welcome at anytime. " Madison nodded, she waved to Ash and faded into the crowd, her duffel bag only stayed visible for a second then it vanished too. " She won't be back."   
  
"Nope, but it's what she wants." Ash said gently, her voice calm and empty. Frank looked at her and saw her smiling.   
  
"What is so amusing?" He asked, walking around the car to open his door, " I thought you'd be a little sad."   
  
Ash got in, it took effort but she managed. " I am sad, but I am also enjoying the sound of silence. In all the eighteen years we have been sisters, I don' t know of one time she was ever silent."   
  
Frank smiled and started the car, " Then we should celebrate, still want Chinese?"   
  
"Great idea, I haven't eaten all day."  
  
"Good, there's this great place up ahead." Frank guided the car through the crowd and they drove in silence to the restaurant. 


	2. fm2

Family Matters  
  
Pt. 2  
  
Ash didn't say anything as they sat down and ordered tea and various other items. Frank had told her she could order anything she wanted. But Ash was still hesitant. She gazed at the carts that went by and sighed. She finally chose her food and dug in like a starving man.  
  
Frank watched as she ate for the first time since seeing her at the police station. He actually looked at her. Ashanti had inherited the family traits of dark wavy hair and intense eyes along with the pale skin. But where Frank had a square and rather normal looking face, Ashanti had a round face with sharp cheek bones and a long jaw that fit her high forehead and nose. Frank smiled, she had inherited her fathers skin texture and bone structure, but the rest of her was Konhanek.. Even her mannerisms were like his. She slouched in her seat and ate with her head down, as if keeping a secret. Her arms rested on the table and she didn't care if it was rude.   
  
She looked up and Frank saw the flash of intelligence and energy in her eyes. It made him look away; Sonny had called them cop eyes. But Frank just said they were his grandfathers. She paused in reaching for her tea and stared at him, lines creasing her brow. Just like Frank does when he frowned.   
  
"What is it?" She asked, carefully picking up the small cup, " You're staring like I grew a second head or something."   
  
He laughed, " Sorry, I was just seeing how much of Jill was really in you."   
  
Ash smiled gently, " Thanks, I always wanted to look like mom. Dad always said she was prettier then Venus." She put down her cup and sat back, hands folding over her stomach. She stared at him with those eyes and waited.   
  
He sighed, " I guess you know I want to ask you some questions."   
  
She nodded, " Do I need a lawyer?" It sounded half serious.  
  
"I don't see why." Frank ran his fingers over the ivory chopsticks across his bowl. " I mean unless you think there is something....." He trailed off.   
  
"Uncle Frank, " Ash said firmly, " You have been wanting to pick my brain since we walked in to your station. So ask, if I don't answer then I don't answer."   
  
Frank looked at her and nodded, " Fair enough. " Out of habit he pulled out his notepad and flipped it open, he had written down some of the questions. He stared at the first one and went into cop mode. " What brought you to San Francisco?"  
  
" The highway, we crossed the Bridge and here we were."   
  
"What events brought you to the city?" He asked, glancing up at the long silence that followed, he could see she wasn't going to answer. His mind made a note of the question, he went on. " Who told you where to find me?"   
  
"Grandma Hudson, she said that we would fit better in your world." Ash responded, her voice fringed with annoyance. " She didn't want us to corrupt her other grand kids. No one did."   
  
Frank watched her as she talked, her face had drawn together and she looked angry. " What is the job Madison got in New York?"   
  
Ash picked up her tea and took a long sip. No answer.   
  
He sighed and closed the pad, stuffed into his coat and sat forward. " It seems to me that you don't like talking about anything that involves Madison, why is that?"   
  
Ash stared at him for a moment before looking at her hands, " If I tell you then she'll get into trouble. She may not appear to be the greatest sister in the world, but it hasn't been easy. Madison was the only one who could really do any work after mom and dad died. Things happened, they had to happen."   
  
Frank listened and realized what she was hinting at, " She became a prostitute?"   
  
Ash didn't respond, just stared too hard at her hands. " Thing just happened."   
  
He sat back and let out a breath, " So what's in New York?"   
  
"A call girl agency offered her a job. Five maybe six grand a week, and that's just the starting wage. Maddy had to take it, but I couldn't go with her." Ash closed her eyes for a moment, " I didn't want to either, ever since they died we have been moving. Always going from place to place. Madison would turn tricks and I would deal."   
  
"You mean drugs." Frank pressed. Part of his brain was going into shock, the other part was taking note of everything she said. " You became a drug dealer."   
  
Ash sighed and nodded, " It was the only thing I could do. After the doctors stopped giving me pain killers, I had to find something. So I found street drugs, most of them made the pain turn into a beautiful trip of bright colors and happy feelings. Soon I was dealing them, Madison doesn't know about it. She has so much to deal with. I couldn't tell her."   
  
Frank sat there and ran his fingers along the chopsticks, this type of story was old to his ears. But it was new at the same time. No one in his family had ever confessed to being a drug dealer before. He sat forward then sat back unable to get comfortable. He wanted to pace, to walk around and shoot off questions. But he couldn't do that, she wasn't under arrest and they weren't in the station.   
  
"So what are you going to do with me?" Ash asked after a long silence. Her eyes wouldn't meet his, they went everywhere but his face.   
  
"I am going to think about it." Frank responded. " I should arrest you and all that." He paused and stood up, pulling out his wallet he put money down.   
  
Ash stood and looked into his eyes, " But...."   
  
"But, I have to think about it." Frank said sharply and quickly made his way to the door. He noticed Ash wasn't behind him and he waited. He had no right to throw stones at Madison when he did it to.   
  
Ash caught up, " You don't have to wait for me you know."   
  
"I know, but I wanted to. " He pushed open the door and didn't hold it. Ash didn't seem to mind and walked next to him. They were silent all the way to the car where he paused before getting in. He stared at her over the roof of the car and she stared back. " Let's go and talk to Sonny, he'll have some ideas."   
  
Ash got in and they drove toward Sonny's place, half way there the call came and they changed direction. Luna needed Frank right this minute.   
  
***************************  
  
The soft crackle of the flames whispered to Julian as he sat waiting. His fingers were steepled in front with his elbows on the chair arms, his eyes stared aimlessly into the fire. The sound of Frank's footsteps warned the Prince a few seconds before he entered.   
  
"What's up Julian?" Frank asked. Closing the door and plopping down in a chair near by. " I was hoping to get a good nights sleep."   
  
Julian turned his chair to face the cop. " Does the name Wilson mean anything to you?"  
  
Frank shook his head, " No. Why?"   
  
Luna motioned to the file on his desk, " He's a known drug dealer, he is also Kindred. Wilson just arrived in the city with a vendetta," The Prince paused, " Against you nieces."   
  
The cop stood up and grabbed the file, he glanced over it and frowned. " Why would he come after Madison and Ashanti?"   
  
"I don't know." Luna sat back in his chair, dropping his hands. " But this involves both of us, my city and your family. So I think we should try and work together on it."   
  
Frank looked at the Prince, his dark eyes narrowing. " You're kidding right?"   
  
Luna shook his head, " No. Wilson is dangerous. Once we find out who is after then we can coordinate a plan."   
  
The cop sighed and pulled his chair over to the desk. " Well Madison will be leaving the city at midnight, Ash will be staying with me. "   
  
"Where is Madison going?" Julian asked, folding his hands on the desk.   
  
"New York." Frank struggled to make his voice neutral, but he knew Luna heard the tension.   
  
" There's not much I can do for her there, it's out of our control. But I can help with Ashanti," Luna picked up the phone on his desk and pressed a button. " Sonny, come in here."   
  
A few seconds later the door opened and Sonny walked in, he sat down in a chair near the door. He looked serious and attentive. He sat with his hands folded over his stomach, keeping his jacket closed.   
  
Julian motioned to the file, " You've read about Wilson?"   
  
Sonny nodded, " Yes Sir."   
  
"What do you suggest as safety?" The Prince asked.  
  
"We put a watch on Frank's apartment, trail her and make sure Wilson doesn't near her." Sonny said plainly. " Also we should ask her what she knows about him, chances are they have met."  
  
Frank jumped in, " What makes you so sure it's Ash he's after?"   
  
Both men noticed the increase in Franks pulse, he was suddenly nervous. Luna sat forward, catching Frank's eye. " What is it Frank?"   
  
"Nothing, but I have two nieces and I don't want to loose one because of an oversight." Frank said. It was true but his heart was still beating too fast for Julian to believe it.  
  
Sonny sighed, " Madison is going to a city that we don't have any influence over, Frank. But we'll keep an eye on her okay?"   
  
Frank didn't agree right away, he thought for a moment. " Ashanti will have to know about the tail."   
  
Sonny looked at Luna, " What's going on Frank?"  
  
Frank sighed and thought about lying, Ash had told him, but that didn't mean he should tell them. He sat back in his chair and rubbed his face. What choice did he have?   
  
**********************  
  
Ashanti was staring in awe at a painting. She recognized the stroke work and the blending of colors. But the picture was foreign. There was no record of it ever being shown or even existing. But here it was, behind a glass frame in the office of the Prince of the City. She shook her head and looked away. There were other paintings in here that she had never seen before. Which meant that either Luna was older then she had estimated or the guy had one hell of a collection. She walked over to another one, her hand going to the couch arm next to her. Leaning her weight against it, she felt the brace on her back relax. The pain shot up her legs and branched off through her spine and arms. She was used to it but still flinched. The morphine was wearing off.   
  
Sighing she stood straight and looked around. There were probably hidden cameras around here, so she went out on the balcony. It stretched the expanse of the house. 


End file.
